<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wish gone wrong by Callmepapi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247657">A wish gone wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi'>Callmepapi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backfired, Djinn wish gone wrong, Djinni &amp; Genies, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Illnesses, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Severe Illness, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Whumptober 2020, apoplexy, stroke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaskier wishes for his enemy to be struck down with apoplexy, never did he think that his own worst enemy was himself. </p><p>Day 28 of whumptober - severe illness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A wish gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don’t know how realistic this is about strokes, I researched a bit but this was the best I could come up with.</p><p>Also I’m pretty sure apoplexy is just like a stroke, right. Oh god, just tell me if I’m wrong...</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Djinn! I have free thee, and as of this day, I am thy lord!” Jaskier walked towards the stormy cloud above the lake, “firstly, may my worst enemy be struck down with apoplexy… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Secondly-” Jaskier was yanked back by the neck of his doublet, finding himself face to face with the angered Witcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, jaskier! This is dangerous!” He shouted, Jaskier raised his arms, bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were the one who wanted the damn djinn in the first place, I-” he stumbled on the spot, bringing a hand up to rest against his forehead, then another to his stomach when a wave of nausea washed over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually I- I don’t feel so good.” He sat down on a tree stump, panting for breath as he gazed up at Geralt, “wha’s going on? Wha’s happening to me? Gosh m’head hurts… why’s there two of you?” Jaskier tipped to the side and luckily Geralt caught him just in time. The witcher thought for a moment, specifically about the words that Jaskier had just shouted at the djinn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…raise both your arms.” Jaskier stared at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha’?” He asked, his voice breathy and his speech slurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it, Jaskier!” The bard flinched a little and Geralt felt a slight ounce of guilt. Jaskier raised his arms, Geralt’s stomach dropped when Jaskier had trouble raising the one on the right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm? Wha’s wrong?” He slurred, dropping his arms to his sides when he noticed Geralt’s worried look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re having a stroke-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whaaa</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” Jaskier shouted, obviously not taking the news well. Geralt instantly tried to comfort him, he wouldn't let the bard die of a human ailment, not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, people survive these.” The bard looked up at him with fury in his eyes. Geralt waved his hand, casting a protective shield over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quen,” he said, explaining to the bard, “it won’t progress any further, but we need to find a mage. C’mon.” He placed an arm under jaskier’s own, helping him towards Roach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>}{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stroke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stroke? Hm, what did he say to the djinn, his exact words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May his worst enemy die of apoplexy, something like that.” Jaskier whimpered against Geralt’s side, his arm wrapped around the Witcher’s shoulders, leaning heavily against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! Poor bard,” her purple eyes looked over him with amusement, “don’t you know every musician is their own worst enemy. The djinn must have thought it funny, ironic even.” Geralt sighed, hefting Jaskier upwards as he began sliding, a moan escaping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you help him? Or do I need to find a better mage?” He asked, knowing the sorceress would take that to the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can help him. A meagre case of apoplexy is nothing, I’m Yennefer of Vengerberg, after all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>